<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Sockhop To Remember by StutteryPrince</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22765357">A Sockhop To Remember</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StutteryPrince/pseuds/StutteryPrince'>StutteryPrince</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cookie Run (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>it isn't going on tumblr, this is /eight/ chapters, title is because i didn't realize how many sockhop songs i had choosen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:22:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22765357</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StutteryPrince/pseuds/StutteryPrince</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Love is in the air at the Crackerjack Circus! Couples, families, and singles alike all come filing into the tent, taking their seats and listening to soft music that comes pouring from the speakers as they wait for the lovey-dovey show to really begin. </p><p>A hush falls over the crowd when the lights dim and the music fades out, attentions all flickering upwards with excited murmurs and whispers as a spotlight tilts. It follows Funnel as he descends in his trapeze hoop and the crowd only gets louder when they all get a good look at him, dressed in a snazzier pink version of his usual vest outfit. His hair is tied up a little higher than it normally would be and his eyes are closed as he lowers until he’s visible to all, looking about calmly.</p><p>“Happy Valentine’s Day, everybody,” he purrs out, laughing when the audience erupts into squeals and cheers.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Opening</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Howdy hey, strangers who don't know what this is! If you're interested in this, check out this!:<br/>https://ask-funnel-cake-cookie.tumblr.com<br/>The cookie Merlot mentioned in this story does not belong to me, she belongs to: https://askcranberrycookie.tumblr.com</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Love is in the air at the Crackerjack Circus! Couples, families, and singles alike all come filing into the tent, taking their seats and listening to soft music that comes pouring from the speakers as they wait for the lovey-dovey show to really begin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A hush falls over the crowd when the lights dim and the music fades out, attentions all flickering upwards with excited murmurs and whispers as a spotlight tilts. It follows Funnel as he descends in his trapeze hoop and the crowd only gets louder when they all get a good look at him, dressed in a snazzier pink version of his usual vest outfit. His hair is tied up a little higher than it normally would be and his eyes are closed as he lowers until he’s visible to all, looking about calmly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Happy Valentine’s Day, everybody,” he purrs out, laughing when the audience erupts into squeals and cheers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I hope you’ve all had a nice holiday, but if you haven’t, I hope this show can help to brighten up your day just a little.” He puts a finger to his chin. “Actually, I think I have the perfect idea on how to help. Everybody deserves a little gift on Valentine’s Day, don’t they?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The crowd calls out their agreements and Funnel smiles brightly!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m glad you all agree, but I’m afraid I can give them all out on my own. You all don’t mind if I can in some help, do you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shouts of “Not at all!”,”Please do!”, “It’s no problem!”, and the like reach him and Funnel nods before he climbs to stand on the top of trapeze hoop. He waves up at the ceiling and motions for someone or something to come down, bouncing ever so slightly as four more trapeze hoops start to lower down. In them reside Poppy, Pirouline, Dog Biscuit, and Roasted Chestnut, all decked out in sweet suits, ties, and hats of their own in all varying shades of white, pink, and red. They wave to the crowd as they cheer before turning their attention to Funnel, looking curious while the ringleader smirks proudly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you guys think you can help me hand out roses?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The four of them look between each other before looking back at him, beaming. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’d </span>
  <em>
    <span>love~</span>
  </em>
  <span> to!”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Buy You A Rose</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Music starts up and the five leaders back to simply rocking their hips from side to side on beat in their hoops, free hand fanned out at their sides as they smile and wait for their cues. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I've been out walking, by the shore. The air was still until the water called,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Funnel sings, voice light. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“And I want you to know...I’m thinking of you~”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“This kind of chill helps me calm,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Poppy sings next, voice just as sweet. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I was so young to leave you all alone. And I want you to know...I'm thinking of you~”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They all harmonize a soft, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh~”</span>
  </em>
  <span> together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“All the pretty girls, they find, a way to keep you on my mind,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Pirouline sings, tapping at her temple. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I swear I heard you singing along.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Funnel and Roasted both whistle along with the music, smiling at each other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Cities past like candy stores and you're the one I’m looking for so long,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Dog Biscuit sings, resisting the urge to look at Roasted as she does so. “I didn't know til you were gone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Tell me, my love,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Roasted sings as he and the other leaders start clapping.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “You're ready to go? Don't leave me out on my own….And so-”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roasted winks and a wind suddenly brushes passed all the leaders as they start to swing in their hoops, sending them all spinning in a slow, gradually widening circle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I'm just a boy~!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> They all sing, holding out their hands to the audience as they swing closer and closer. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Who's telling a gi~rl! That when I grow up, I'll buy you a rose!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once close enough, they all gently take the hand of one lucky audience member and kiss the back of their hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“When I grow up, I'll buy you a rose…”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They all let go and swing back to the center of the ring as the wind dies down, now back to back to rather than in a line. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“And now I'm walking in the rain.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Funnel twirls his baton and rests it on his shoulder as the ribbons form an umbrella above him.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “I couldn't lie cause, I was all afraid…”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“And I want you to say.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Poppy touches his shoulder and they both smile softly as the umbrella lowers. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You're thinking of me…”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“All the pretty girls, they find, a way to keep you on my mind.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Pirouline slumps in her loop, almost looking downtrodden. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I swear I heard you singing along…”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once again, Funnel and Roasted whistle together, still rocking their hips from side to side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Cities past like candy stores.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Dog Biscuit can’t hold back reaching out and loosely lacing her fingers with Roasteds.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “And you're the one I'm looking for so long-”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“So long,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The other sing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I didn't know til you were gone...” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She begrudgingly lets go, trying not to pout.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Tell me, my love.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Roasted reaches out towards the crowd, but his eyes flicker towards Dog Biscuit. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You're ready to go? Don't leave me out on my own...And so-”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They all start to swing again as the wind picks back up and sends them swinging around above the crowd once more, smiling despite their previous melancholy demeanors.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m just a boy~! Who’s telling a gi~rl! That when I grow up, I'll buy you a rose!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They all swing back and jump from their hoops, over, under, and passed one another to catch one of the five roses that have fallen from the ceiling. They hold them in their teeth as they follow Poppy through a small trapeze act full of flips and tricks until they’re all back in their own hoops. They twirl the precious stems along their fingers before holding them out to the audience with gentle smiles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“When I grow up, I'll buy you a rose…”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Baby tell me that you love me so,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Funnel sings, holding his hat to his chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Can you let me know?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Poppy follows, taking off his hat as well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Can you hold me close?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Pirouline hugs her arms, smiling softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hold me clo~se,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>They all sing together, holding the note even as the others start singing over them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Baby tell me you'll forgive me now.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Dog Biscuit regards the rose in her hands with lovestruck eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Cause I don’t know how, I could let you down….”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Roasted hangs his head first, slowly followed by the others as the music quiets.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hey, hey, HE~EY!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>They all belt together, perking back up and getting brighter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They all take to rocking their hips from side to side on the beat as they tuck the roses somewhere onto their person. Pockets, collars, hats, wherever it will pop against the rest of their clothes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Tell me my love,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Funnel sings, taking the lead. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You're ready to go? Don't leave me out on my own….And so-”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Funnels hoop ascends like a bolt of lightning while the remaining leaders start swinging around the ring again, smiling like they’re hiding a secret from everyone but each other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I'm just a boy~! Who’s telling a gi~rl! That when I grow up, I'll buy you a ROSE~!” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’M GONNA BUY YOU A RO~O~O~O~OSE~!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Attentions snap towards Funnel as he plummets from the ceiling with a ribbon having taken the place of his hoop. A loud *CLANG* sounds from the ceiling once he reaches the end of his rope and he rockets back up enough to catch his trapeze hoop as it comes back down, the ribbon coiling back up his baton as he throws his arms out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roses start to fall from the ceiling, showering the audience in red, pink, white, yellow, every damn color a rose could possibly be pouring from the ceiling. The leaders still soaring above the tent catch a few as they go and make bouquets to hand to lucky audience members as they fly passed. They lean down enough to make sure their hands brush against the hands of the person receiving the gift, relishing in every blushing face they receive or smiling as they watch the roses be passed off to significant others.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Tell me, my love!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The four of them call out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“TELL ME, MY LOVE~!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Funnel responds, smiling </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> widely. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You're ready to go?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> The five of them sing together.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “Don't leave me out on my own! And so! I'm just a boy~! Who's telling a gi~rl! That when I grow up, I'll buy you a rose~!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I'll buy you a ro~se,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Funnel parrots as he catches a few roses for himself, one for his hair and the other to hold.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“When I grow up, I'll buy you a rose,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> they all sing, calming.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The swinging slows until they’re all back in the center together. They smile and laugh together as the hoops start to lower to the ground, stepping off of them as Funnel inhales the scent of the delicate flower held carefully in his hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yea when I grow up, I'll buy you a rose,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>he finishes quietly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They all cross one leg over the other and bow as the music fades out completely, smiling and glancing between each other as the crowd erupts into screaming and cheers. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Lovefool</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>As the other leaders file out and rush off to prepare their crews and get into their next costumes, Funnel makes his way to his lowered trapeze hoop. He takes it and a microphone a performer hands him before they run off and he ascends into the air to regard the crowd.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wasn’t that last performance </span>
  <em>
    <span>great, </span>
  </em>
  <span>everyone?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The crowd erupts into cheering and he laughs joyously, looking across the audience and beaming at all the smiling (and in a few cases, lovestruck) faces looking back at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“While we wait for the next performance to get set up, why don’t we give them all some time and wind down with a little something I think a few of us are familiar with…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A stage-like platform with no back to it lowers from the ceiling and he steps off the hoop onto it, fitting his handmic into the stand. The lights dim and a spotlight clangs on above him to illuminate whatever it is he’s about to do. He smiles from behind it as he takes a deep breath, leaning in close.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A heart that yearns</span>
  <em>
    <span> oh so</span>
  </em>
  <span> deeply.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Funnel nods to something or someone that the audience can’t see and carefully slicks his hair back as he takes a moment to adjust his clothes and hair. Soft swing music starts to come through the speakers and Funnel rocks and steps slowly in time with it, snapping idly as he waits for his cue.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Dear, I fear we're facing a problem~ You love me no longer, I know it." </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Funnels voice has dropped an octave or two, voice wonderfully rich and smooth as he sings sweetly and lightly. The crowd all “ooo”s at the sound of it and some cookies even go as far to swoon. Once audience member in particular startles terribly when he hears the sweet sound of the ringleaders voice, eyes wide and mouth open.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"And maybe there is nothing that I can do...to make you do~"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He smiles softly as he sings, eyes lidded and full of love, yet so broken at the same time. It’s hard to tell if this is an act or not, but that’s what makes it all the more better.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Mama tells me I shouldn't bother. That I ought to find me another man. A man that surely deserves me...but I think you do. So I cry, I pray and I beg you~" </span>
  </em>
  <span>The music picks up as Funnels sad smile starts to tinge with happiness and he has to actively fight it back. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Love me, love me~! Say that you love me."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He grabs the mic stand and gently throws it between his hands, leaning and rocking his hips from side to side in the opposite direction.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Fool me, fool me~! Go on and fool me." </span>
  </em>
  <span>He's keeping his eyes off the crowd, not really looking at anyone as he dances in place. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Love me, love me~! Pretend that you love me."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stills and lets the mic stand rest back on its base as he regains that soft, sad smile of his.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Leave me, leave me~ Just say that you need me. So I cry..." </span>
  </em>
  <span>He snaps and taps on time with the beat with his other hand in his pocket. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"And I beg for you to-"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hugs himself at the shoulders, eyes lidded and filled with longing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Love me, love me~! Say that you love me!" </span>
  </em>
  <span>He slides his hands down his body and anchors them on his own hips.</span>
  <em>
    <span> "Leave me, leave me. Just say that you need me! I can't care 'bout anything but you~"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He holds the note sweetly as he leans forward and gestures out to the audience, slowly sweeping his hand across the crowd. Ther pain in his eyes is so </span>
  <em>
    <span>obvious</span>
  </em>
  <span> that it almost looks real dnd it’s starting to become difficult for the crowd to know if it </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It’s an emotion that’s rolling and raging in his orangish brown hooded eyes and he's pouring every ounce of it into this longing lovesong.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Lately I have desperately pondered. Spent my nights awake and I wonder." </span>
  </em>
  <span>He taps at his chin as he looks delightfully curious.</span>
  <em>
    <span> "What I could have done in another way, to make you stay. WELL~"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He spins the mic stand, almost as if he's dancing with it, once again fitting back the happiness that threatens to break his melancholy air as he settles it back down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Reason will not lead to solution~"</span>
  </em>
  <span> He wags his finger and taps his foot on each syllable of the lyric. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"I will end up lost in confusion~!" </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He holds the note as he hugs his shoulders again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"I don't care if you really care...." </span>
  </em>
  <span>His smile fades as he looks down at his shiny spat shoes and his hands fall away to hold the microphone stand. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"As long as you don't go, oh...So I cry, I pray and I BEG YOU~!" </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The music picks back up and so does his smile, but it's not as big as before...though it’s hard to hard the twinkling in his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Love me, love me~! Sa~y that you love me! Fool me, fool me! Go on and fool me~!"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hugs himself at the shoulders again, squeezing tighter almost as if he’s clutching at himself like he’ll up and fly away if he doesn’t hold on tight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Love me, love me~! Pretend that you love me!"</span>
  </em>
  <span> He once again slides his hands down until they’re resting on his hips and sways along with the music in time.</span>
  <em>
    <span> "Leave me, leave me~ Just say that you need me..."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sounds sad, genuinely, and his eyes slip closed to hide the sparkles in his eyes as he purrs out each and every lyric.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"So I cry..."</span>
  </em>
  <span> He taps his foot to the beat.</span>
  <em>
    <span> "And I beg for yoU TO~"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He rubs at his cheeks almost bashfully as they turn red with his blushing and the music finally overtakes him, making his heart hammer in his chest as his eyes snap open. They're heart shaped now and his attention is finally on the crowd, Funnel leaning a dangerous amount forward with the mic to look at everyone as the stage starts to rotate slowly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Love me! Love me~! SA~Y that you love me~!" </span>
  </em>
  <span>He holds onto the microphone stand tighter.</span>
  <em>
    <span> "Leave me! Leave me, just say that you need me!"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He holds the microphone stand and drags it closer to him so he can get closer to the edge of the stage therefore closer to the audience. His eyes still pulse with hearts as he sings in his earnest, looking lovesick.</span>
</p>
<p><em><span>"I can't care 'bout </span></em><b><em>AN-HAN-NYTHING-"</em></b> <span>He hugs himself tighter and tighter and throws his head from side to side giddily with every raise in pitch and energy before he brings it back down.</span><em><span> "-But you~ Anything but you-hoo-oo-oo-oo~"</span></em></p>
<p>
  <span>He lets the mic stand go and returns back to snapping as he tucks on hand into his pocket, stepping in time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Love me, love me. Say that you love me." </span>
  </em>
  <span>In his now calmer state, his voice has become husky alongside everything else going on with his tone.</span>
  <em>
    <span> "Fool me, fool me. Go on and fool me!" Love me, love me! I know that you want me...."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He steps forward toward the mic and holds it in both hands as his eyes fall closed once more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"I can't care 'bout anything but..."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He opens his eyes and gazes out onto the crowd with that hidden sadness again and even better hidden excitement, the hearts in his eyes gone as he holds the final note.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"You~"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The music fades out and the lights come up and it takes about three seconds before the audience </span>
  <em>
    <span>erupts </span>
  </em>
  <span>into loud cheers and calls of his name. Funnel laughs as he steps into his hoop and lights down to the ground while the platform ascends back to the ceiling. He waves and bows, unable to stop smiling even as he clears his throat in an effort to get the crowds attention. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you! Thank you, thank you, you’re all too kind! I’m very flattered you all liked that so much, I makes me so happy to see cookies these days appreciate the beauty of ja-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Funnel is cut off by the cacophonous sound of a car horn and the squeal of tires. Funnel shrieks as a gaggle of convertible cars comes speeding in and takes to driving around the ring, lead by a bright red, vintage looking muscle car with white lightning shaped streaks. They honk and the cookies inside all chatter loudly, some dressed in colorful skirts and shirts, others dressed out in black leather, all of them causing a ruckus. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The leading car suddenly cuts out of the line and guns towards Funnel, skidding to a stop just before it could run him over. The cookie inside unclicks his seat belt and stands up on his seat as he pulls off his sunglasses, tossing his blonde hair as he looks down at Funnel with piercing blue eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“OUTTA THE WAY, </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>JOCK!”</em>
  </b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. You're The One That I Want</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Roasted snarls down at Funnel as he rolls the toothpick in his mouth and the ringleader flinches and cowers under his gaze. Funnels eyes flicker between him and the exit before he takes off running, tripping over himself as he bolts as fast his legs can carry him and disappearing around the back of the tent. Unknown to Roasted, who has taken to laughing with his fellow greasers, Dog Biscuit enters the tent in place of Funnel, watching the man go with confusion on her face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One of the greasers notices her and reaches to get Roasted attention, whapping at his chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What, man?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look! It’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>her,</span>
  </em>
  <span> dude!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>who?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The chick in the poodle skirt, dummy!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roasted looks up and immediately, he’s wide eyed and enchanted by her. His glasses nearly slide off his face and he swallows his toothpick with a loud gulp, pounding his fist to his chest as he coughs it back up. His choking gets Dog Biscuits attention as she leans on her friends car and Roasted blushes when he finally recovers and sees her roll her eyes at his antics. He swears under his breath as he hops out of his car and walks over to her, sliding up to her as smoothly as he can manage.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He bites his lip when he sees her look him up and down with a hidden smile in her eyes, crossing her arms as she raises an eyebrow at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I help you?” She asks as music starts playing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I. cer.tain.ly. think. ya. can, baby~” He responds, bouncing in place.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I got CH~ILLS!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He belts suddenly, spinning on his heels and holding his hand out to her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“They're multiplying. And I'm LOOO~SIN’ control-wol! 'Cause the power you're supplying?</span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em> IT’S ELECTRIFYIN’!”</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Electricity suddenly shocks Roasted with a loud</span>
  <em>
    <span> *BZZZZRT!* </span>
  </em>
  <span>as his key spins rapidly, leaving the poor greaser singed and smoking as he sways on his feet. Dog Biscuit covers her mouth as she giggles, putting one hand on her hip and the other on his chest as he brushes himself clean, walking forward as he walks back in time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You better shape up! 'Cause I need a man! And my heart is set on you~!” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She starts to walk backwards he follows in time, looking lovestruck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You better shape up! You better understa~nd! To my heart I must be true~”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Nothin’ left, nothin’ left for me to do…”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He leans in to kiss her just as she hops up onto the hood of a car and he falls to the ground. He shakes her head as he looks up at her, smiling as he laughs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You're the one that I want!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> They sing together as he gets to his feet. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Oo-oo-oo, honey! The one that I want!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He clambers up onto the hood of the car after her as she moves to the seats, the cookies inside the car happily making room for her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oo-oo-oo, honey! The one that I want! Oo-oo-oo~!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He jumps after her with laughter of his own, wrapping his arms around air as she hops to the back of the car and jumps to the hood of another car.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“The one I ne~ed!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>They smile at each other as Roasted stands on the back of the car. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh, yes, inde~ed!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They both dance in place with their hands on their hands as they stare at one another, silently daring the other to make the next move.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“If you're filled with affection, you're too shy to conve~y…Medita~te in my direction…”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She flips her styled hair so it covers one eye and it’s clear the shock and fluster Roasted feels as she uses one finger to beckon him towards her is </span>
  <em>
    <span>very very</span>
  </em>
  <span> real.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Feel your way~”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I better shape up,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Roasted sings, shaking his head to bring himself back to reality. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“'Cause you need a man!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I need a man!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She twirls down to the ground as he jumps to the car she’s on, swinging her hips as she walks away from him.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “Who can keep me satisfi~ed!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I better shape u~p!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He hops down and chases after her.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “If I'm gonna prove!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You better prove-”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She moves out of the way of his hands and he stumbles to a stop.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “-That my faith is justifi~ed!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Are you sure?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He takes a deep breath and holds his hand out to her, closing his eyes tightly as he waits. She smiles at him and looks around at all her friends, who nod enthusiastically.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes, I'm sure-”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She sings as she puts her hand in his and his eyes snap open. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’M SURE DOWN DEEP INSIDE!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>They sing together as he positively beams.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You're the one that I want!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pulls her to him with one arm wrapped around her waist and his fingers laced with hers as all the others in the cars suddenly jump out and pick a partner, dancing alongside the two of them as they step in time with each other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oo-oo-oo, honey! The one that I want! Oo-oo-oo, honey! The one that I want! Oo-oo-oo, the one I ne~ed!”</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roasted hoists her up and spins her around, pulling surprised laughter from a move that was apparently unexpected. He smiles up at her as she puts her hands on his shoulders with her tail wagging a mile a minute.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh, yes, inde~ed!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He puts her down and they take to dancing side by side, still holding hands as they step and twirl together as if they’re really from 1959. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You're the one that I want! Oo-oo-oo, honey! The one that I want! Oo-oo-oo, honey! The one that I want! Oo-oo-oo, the one I ne~ed!” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dog Biscuit suddenly spins Roasted and dips him low and he nearly trips over his words, catching his glasses before they can go flying. He smiles up at her with one eyebrow raised and she waggles hers at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh, yes, indeed,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> they sing as she lets him back up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roasted jumps up and clicks his heels, the winds kicking up underneath him and pulling him up into the air just as he grabs Dog Biscuits hands and brings her with him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You're the one that I want!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roasted commands the winds to keep them aloof as they dance above the awestruck audience. It’s hard to tell if they remember that they’re performing as they keep their eyes locked on one another, holding onto one another as they get thrown this way and that expertly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oo-oo-oo, honey! The one that I want! Oo-oo-oo, honey! The one that I want! Oo-oo-oo, the one I ne~ed!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“HEY!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘AW JEEZ, IT’S THE FUZZ!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A loud honk cuts through their thoughts as they press their cheeks together happily, looking down to see that everyone has scrambled back into their cars. Standing in the entrance to the tent is Poppy, dressed in a blue waiters uniform with an apron tied around his waist.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“WHAT’RE Y’ALL DOIN’ IN HERE?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“BOSS, COME ON WE GOTTA SPLIT!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dog Biscuit and Roasted Chestnut both look at each before they shrug and laugh, looking love struck all over again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh, yes, inde~ed!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dog Biscuit swings herself up  into Roasteds arms as he commands the winds away and the two of them fall like rocks, still singing as they go down. Everyone comes into the center to catch them and launches them up and into on Roasteds car as he strikes the engine into gear. He yanks on the stickshift as Dog Biscuit makes herself comfortable in the passenger's seat, hugging his arm and leaning her head on his shoulder as they all tear back out of the tent. The music fades out and the crowd erupts into cheers, but Poppy seems less than happy with the delinquents as they rush out in a loud cloud of dust and obnoxious laughter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dumb greasers n’ poodles….Always causing trouble…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on now, Pop,” a voice calls from somewhere. “Don’t you think you’re being a little dramatic?”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. When He Sees Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The audience “ooo”s as they follow Poppy as he walks to the center of the tent, acting as if there aren’t set pieces and trampolines being brought in with every step he takes,. Following behind him is a cookie with shirt white hair with yellow and orange streaks and big, round glasses, wearing the same blue waiters uniform as Poppy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah am not bein’ dramatic!” Poppy calls behind him, voice tinged with a country accent. “Butterbeer, you know how those delinquents are! They make a mess of everything!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Poppy puts his elbow down on a countertop just as it’s being wheeled in, resting his cheek on his fist as he pouts. Butterbeer snickers as he reaches out and puts a hand on Poppys shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘If Ah didn’t know any better, Pop...Ah’d say yer a lil’ bit </span>
  <em>
    <span>jealous</span>
  </em>
  <span> of them two lovebirds that were leadin’ the pack~”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wh-gh-” Poppy blushes. “Ah am not jealous! Ah don’t even </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanna</span>
  </em>
  <span> fall in love, you know that!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Butterbeer leans against the counter, looking smug as all hell.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah know that yer </span>
  <em>
    <span>scared</span>
  </em>
  <span> to fall in love.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Poppy opens his mouth to retort, but he shuts it with an annoyed grumble. He snatches up a rag and marches away from Butterbeer, starting to rub down on the tables angrily before he sighs and stares down at his reflection. Slowly, music starts to pour from the speakers and he groans a little, rolling his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I stick with real things,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>he sings, fluffing his collared shirt.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “Usually facts and figures. When information's in its place. I minimize the guessing ga~me. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Guess what?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Butterbeer asks, willing to humor his friend.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I don't like guessing games or when I feel things.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He moves to another table as people start to file into the diner that’s been set up. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Before I know the feelings. How am I supposed to operate</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>If I'm just...</span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>tossed</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> around by fa~te?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He starts to ring his rag as he stares out at nothing nervously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Like on an unexpected da~te? The stranger who might-”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He starts to pace and Butterbeer watches with pure amusement in his eyes. Each of Poppys movements is slightly robotic and the tiniest bit jerky as he moves on the beat of the song and the lyrics.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Talk too fast! Or ask me questions about myself, before I've decided that-He can ask me questions about myself. He might sit too close! Or call the waiter by his first name-Or eat Oreos!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He snitches a cookie from a basket on the condiment table and makes his way back to the counter with Butterbeer. He opens the cookie and regards it with a pouty, somber expression.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“But eat the cookie before the cream? But what scares me the most, what scares me the most…”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He and Butterbeer split the side without the cream and pop the halves into their mouths, eating them in record time with the few seconds they have before Poppy starts singing again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Is what if when he sees me…” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Poppy climbs up on the counter, looking out towards the audience. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“What if he doesn't like it? What if he runs the other WA~Y and I can't hide from it...?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The patrons of the diner harmonize underneath him as he gazes down at Butterbeer, who has taken to eating the remaining half of the cookie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“What happens then...?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Butterbeer shrugs as he licks at the cream of the cookie and Poppy grumbles and pouts at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“If when he knows me, he's only disappointed? What if I give myself away, to only get it given back….?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Poppy slinks down to his knees as he rubs his arms and Butterbeer puts a comforting hand on his shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I couldn't live with that…”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“How could you live with that?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The patrons sing, still going about their business. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“So, I'm just fine, inside my shell-shaped mind,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Poppy sings as he slips back down behind the counter, looking down at his reflection again.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “This way I get the best view~ So, when he sees me…”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He suddenly grabs Butterbeer and pulls him to his side in a one armed hug, eyes sparkling with heart sand stars.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I want him to~!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Butterbeer chuckles dryly as he gently brushes away Poppys hand and pats him on the back, trying to look gentle and understanding despite his laughter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pop, don’t you think yer bein’ a little-I mean maybe-just a-a </span>
  <em>
    <span>tad-”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I'm not defensive!” Poppy barks, blushing as he puffs up. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I'm simply being cautious.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He steps out onto the floor again, this time with trays balanced with food.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I can't risk </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>reckless </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>datin’-” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He sets down a burger and fries for a table.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “Due to my miscalculatin’, whiiii~le….a certain suitor stands in line-”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He gestures back behind him as he sets down a milkshake for another table, unaware of the man he nearly hits.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I've seen in movies.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He grows a bit bashful.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “Most made for television….”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shakes his head and regains his pride, puffing out his chest as he continues to hand out orders. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You cannot </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>be </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>too careful when it comes to sharing your li~fe.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He makes it back over to the counter and leans heavily against, feet sliding out from under him as he slumps. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I could end up a miserable WIIIII~FE!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The patrons all look at him curiously and he dips behind the counter, peeking out once attention is no longer on him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“But he could be criminal!” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Poppy gestures wildly and Butterbeer has a duck under his hands. He taps at the counter in time with the music and the lyrics, poking Butterbeer in the chest a few times as well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Some sort of psychopath who escaped from an institution! Somewhere where they don't have girls! He could have masterminded some way to find me-HE COULD BE COLORBLIND!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The lights flicker quickly between red, green, and yellow before popping back to neutral.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“How untrustworthy is that? He could be less than kind! Or even worse he could be very nice, have lovely eyes…” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Poppy climbs up on the counter again and this time Butterbeer goes with him, the older standing tall as he looks up at the lights as if he’s gazing up at Heaven itself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“And make me laugh, come out of hiding...What do I do with tha~t…?-Oh, God...!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Butterbeer gives Poppy a leg up and throws him into the air. The audience gasps as his trapeze hoop swings by and he snatches it, flying around the ring as the diner is rolled out and the trampolines are brought in closer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“What if when he sees me? I like him and he knows it? What if he opens up a DOOO~OR?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He flips off his ring and somersaults through the air as a spotlight lands on him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“And I can't close iiiii~t?”</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He untuckes his knees from his chest and wears his trust on his sleeve before he’s caught by another acrobat, flying above the crowd by his ankles. He doesn’t seem to entirely acknowledge that they’re there, looking at them all with longing and fear in his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“What happens the~n? IIII~F-”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’s suddenly thrown up into the air and he flips through the air in rapid and glorious spins, being caught by another acrobat by the wrists this time as he cuts the note. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“When he holds me? My heart is set in motion! I'm not prepared for that!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The acrobat lets him and and he dives to the ground, eyes filled with terror as he raises his arms to his face to shield himself from what’s to come.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I'm </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>SCAAAA~RED</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> of breaking opeee~n!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He calms and lowers his arms with wide, hope eyes before flipping so his feet are underneath him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“But still I~ can't help from hoping!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hits the trampoline beneath him hard and launches back into the air, being caught by the hands and held steady by Butterbeer as his fellow waiter hangs from his own trapeze board. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“To find...someone...to talk to… Who likes the way I am.” He puts a hand to his chest. “Someone who when he sees me…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beneath him, the trampolines are being pulled out and the diner is being wheeled back in. The patrons all gather back into their seats like nothing had gone wrong, eating their food and reading their papers. Butterbeer and Poppy smile at each other, but Poppy suddenly swings and tugs sharply at his partner and yanks him loose from his trapeze board, sending them both falling and the audience gawking. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>“WANTS TO AGAAAAA~IN!”</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Poppy and Butterbeer keep their fingers laced together as they fall with reckless abandon, smiling oh so widely at each other as they keep their trust in </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span> the audience can’t fathom. The patrons all stand up suddenly and hold their hands up as they gather underneath them, catching the two of them just as the music ends.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The crowd screams and whoops as the patrons set Poppy and Butterbeer down. The two start to do their jobs, cleaning up the tables and such, before everyone present comes out of the scene and starts taking things out of the tent. One patron stays back and watches them all go before they lift up their hat and shake out their hair to reveal themselves to be Funnel Cake, making the audience crone in amazement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I hope you all enjoyed those two scenes, put together by our very own here!” He steps into his trapeze hoop and ascends. “I hope you all are enjoying your flowers?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Murmurs and calls of agreement rise up throughout the tent and Funnel chuckles happily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m glad you’re all loving the show so far...but what’s a show about love without a little </span>
  <em>
    <span>heartbreak~?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. How To Be A Heartbreaker</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The audience whispers and chatters in excited curiosity as Funnel hangs by his knees in his hoop, putting a dramatic hand to his chest as he sighs heavily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, yes, I know. Heartbreak is never easy, but don’t worry everyone, I’m not talking about the </span>
  <em>
    <span>sad</span>
  </em>
  <span> kind of heartbreak when I say this. Rather the...</span>
  <em>
    <span>sweet</span>
  </em>
  <span> kind.” He rights himself in the hoop and grins widely. “Cookies and gentlemen, please put your hands together for Pirouline!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The crowd cheers and claps for about five seconds while Funnel ascends and the hanging stage descends, but it all goes quiet when the lights fade out and Pirouline becomes visible to the crowd. She’s laying sideways on a wine red chaise lounge with her cheek on her fist and her just as well dressed crew surrounding her, all of them staring off intensely with the burning light of Fondant and Gâteaus manes as Fondant lays in front of the chaise and Gâteau stands behind it. Pirouline is dressed in a pastel red feather boa and dark red dress and knee high boots with her usual mesh fishnets underneath, looking ready to kill as music starts to come from the speakers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Rule number one,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>she sings without moving so much as an inch. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Is that you gotta have fun. But baby when you're done, you gotta be the first to run. Rule number two…”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She sits up now and it becomes clear to the audience that her hair is down, cascading down her shoulders and back like a waterfall. She crosses one leg over the other and leans her elbows on the back of the chaise, her crew unmoving as she taps her heel to the beat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just don't get attached to, somebody you could lose. So le-let me tell you~”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her crew suddenly erupts, all of them coming alive as she stands with a stomp, starting to dance as the music picks up. </span>
</p>
<p><em><span>“This is how to be a </span></em><b><em>heartbrea~ker!”</em></b> <span>They sing with her as they get up as well, moving towards her.</span></p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Boys they like a little da~nger,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Pirouline sings, flipping her hair over her shoulder. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“We'll get him falling for a stra~nger, a pla~yer, singing-”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She cups the cheek of one performer and slides her hand under the chin of another, pulling them in close.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I lo-lo-love you~!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The performers look lovestruck and enraptured with her as she slips away from them, draping herself over Fondant, who doesn’t seem to pay her any mind. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“How to be a heartbrea~ker! Boys they like the look of da~nger! We'll get him falling for a stra~nger, a pla~yer, singing-”</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She turns when she feels her performers touch her shoulders and moves away from Fondant so they can regard her completely, not paying attention as the two lions jump from the stage and land heavily on the ground with plumes of fire spurting from their paws as they touch the ground.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I lo-lo-love you…” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Her performers coo at her and all she does is giggle, jumping from the platform herself to be caught by Gâteau as they all look at each other and shrug. “At least I </span>
  <em>
    <span>think </span>
  </em>
  <span>I do?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All of the animal tamers harmonize together as they jump from the stage as well, either landing carefully or being caught on the backs of the lions. They all dance in formation as they reveal their whips, taking them in hand as Pirouline carelessly lets the lions circle her threateningly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“'Cause I lo-lo-lo-love you,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> she purrs, running her hand across them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just as the animal tamers start to draw their arms back and crack at the lions, Pirouline raises her hand and snaps. In an instant, Fondant and Gâteau are seated obediently on either side of her. They still growl and huff down at her and she pays it absolutely no heed as she smirks and traces her hand across their pelts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Rule number three, wear your heart on your cheek.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She stroke a hand over her cheek before she holds her hand out toward her performers with her wrist relaxed, as if waiting for someone to take her hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“But never on your sleeve, unless you wanna taste defeat.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She looks bitter for a moment before that teasing look returns. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Rule number four, gotta be looking pure. Kiss him goodbye at the door…”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She snatches up her whip and flicks her wrist in one unbelievably quick motion, sending her whip coiling around a performer. She yanks them dangerously closer to her and hovers her lips </span>
  <em>
    <span>centimeters</span>
  </em>
  <span> from theirs...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“And leave him wanting more,</span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em> more…”</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She lets them drop as she commands the whip to uncoil, flipping up onto Gâteaus back and cracking her whip harmlessly in a command for the lion to go. She smiles as she watches them stare after her with hopeless love and desperation in their eyes, some of them even chasing after her as Gâteau runs at top speeds around the ring. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“This is how to be a </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>heartbrea~ker!</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> Boys they like a little dang~er!” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gâteau skids to a stop and pivots in time with the song, bucking up and throwing Pirouline angrily to Fondant as she comes speeding by. The lion snarls and roars at the new weight on her back and Pirouline cracks her whip above her head, making her blow smoke as she snaps her mouth shut. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“We'll get him falling for a strang~er, a pla~yer, singing I lo-lo-love you~!” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fondant digs her paws into the ground and throws Pirouline off as well, leaving her to be caught by her performers, who all snap their whips at the lions as well. They hold her up and she lays across their hands as if she was some kind of queen, fingers laced underneath her chin and feet kicking back and forth cheekily. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“How to be a heartbrea~ker! Boys they like the look of da~nger! We'll get him falling for a stra~nger, a player, singing-” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The performers set her down and fawn over her as they gather close. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I lo-lo-love you!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>They beg, eyes glittering with longing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pirouline looks between them all before she whispers:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“At least I think I do~”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The animal tamers take to harmonizing again as they all skip into a circle formation around the lions, who guard each other as they watch them carefully. Pirouline struts straight up the two and slides on her knees to avoid Gâteaus swipe at her, ducking underneath the both of them and dancing about them as they try their damnedest to bite, snap, and scratch at her. Each attack misses and the lions get progressively more angry before Pirouline makes the mistake of turning her back to them, unaware of them taking their chance and charging at her. The audience gasps and screams, some even calling her name.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“'Cause I lo-lo-love you~!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The animal tamers all snap their whips in the air and the lights all cut. When they cut back on, it’s like a </span>
  <em>
    <span>painting</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Fondant and Gâteau are reared up on their hind legs on either side of Pirouline with the performers all crowding and clambered around her. They’re clutching at her, gently, as they stare up at her, looking despairingly lovestruck. Members of the audience lean forward in their seats, eyes wide and mouths open as some people have to grab their friends by the collars to keep them from falling over. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Girls, we do…”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Her voice is calm and strong, but there is a hint of poison and venom in the words she sings. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Whatever it will take. 'Cause girls don't want, we don't want our hearts to break...in two~ So it's better to be fake...”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looks down at one of the performers, each other perfectly still, and tilts their chin up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Can't risk losing in love again, ba-abe…”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She regards the performer as she retrieves her whip from her hip and lets it unravel soundlessly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“THIS IS HOW TO BE A HEART-”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pirouline twirls her whip above her head before she sends it flying upward and coiling around one of the lowered hoops. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>“-BREA~KER!”</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She snatches herself up and out of the hoard, leaving the performers to fall all over themselves like statues as she soars into the air. The performers all come back to life as the lions drop back down to all fours, almost seeming to dance along with the animal tamers as they activate their manes and burn a heart into the ground. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Meanwhile, Pirouline as taken to flying above the crowd, hanging by her knees as she leans one hand down for people to brush theirs against as she passes them. One cookie in the crowd, one she is </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> familiar with, gets their chin tilted up as she goes by them, accompanied by a charming wink.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Boys they like a little da~nger! We'll get him falling for a stra~nger, a pla~yer, singing I lo-lo-love you~!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She swings back into the ring and flips off the trapeze hoop. Fondant and Gâteau both crouch low to the ground and roar as their powers activate once more, launching into the air in arcs of flames with Gâteaus being higher than Fondant. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“How to be a heartbrea~ker! </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pirouline walks across their backs like they’re stairs when they cross in front of her for a few seconds, having cut their powers,  and is happily to fall carelessly once more as the two of them reactivate their powers and rocket back to the ground. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Boys, they like the look of da~nger! We'll get him falling for a stra~nger, a pla~yer, singing I lo-lo-love you~!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pirouline lands in the arms of her performers and they all set their arms up like stairs for her. She sashays her way down as they all harmonize together, cracking their whips on time with the beat and dancing together as Fondant and Gâteau prance their way to opposite sides of the heart they scorched black into the dirt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pirouline takes both of her whips in hand and commands them out as the animal tamers dance into line, all of them yelping and startling when the whip coils around them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“'Cause I lo-lo-lo-love you~!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pirouline yanks and snatches them all to her just as Fondant and Gâteau rocket passed all of them, burning an X over the heart that was drawn as Pirouline loops her arms around the necks of the performers closest to her. The lions pivot to a stop and hang their heads, manes going cold. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“At least I think I do,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> she whispers, winking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The music ends on a dime and the crowd bursts into cheers and whoops, thunderous applause deafening the performers down below. Fondant and Gâteau, now happy as can be, bound over to the group to join in on the praise and rumble pleasantly when Pirouline reaches up to scratch underneath their chins. Still, despite her happy demeanor, Pirouline is looking around with pure confusion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where is Funnel-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She’s cut off by the sound of a phone ringing, loud and early cacophonous over the speakers to be heard over the ovation. She looks around her performers and is just as confused to see all of them looking up at her smugly. She doesn’t even get the chance to ask what’s happening before they all go running off with the lions and the lights cut to pitch blackness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“HEY! WHAT THE-”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Telephone Hour</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When the lights cut back on, many patrons jump and startle when they see that Pirouline is beside them in the seats. She’s sitting next to Merlot with shock still etched into her features, mouth flounder before she throws her hands up and loops her arm around Merlot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Leave it to Crackerjack,” she mumbles, but she’s smiling. “Wonder what this is all about.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once the audience realizes another segment is beginning and quiets down, the telephone rings twice more before a spotlight snaps on to reveal Poppy in an easy chair, bouncing in place as he waits for someone to pick up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hi, Nancy!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Dog Biscuit sings as her spotlight falls on her as well and reveals her to be in bed, laying on her stomach and kicking her feet as she coils the cord of the phone along her finger.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hi, Helen!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Poppy sings back, biting his lip.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“What's the story, morning glory?” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“What's tale, nightingale?” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Tell me quick about Hugo and Kim!” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dog Biscuit and Poppy fall still when another spotlight cuts on, another one of the performers underneath, a sandwich in her hand as she sits at a table. In the remaining corner of the ring, the final spotlight comes on to show another performer on the floor, looking through records.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hi, Margie!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> The first sings, biting into her sandwich.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hi, Alice!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The other sings back, taking out one record to read the songs on the back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“What's the story, morning glory?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“What's the word, hummingbird?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The first looks around before getting close to her phone, acting excitingly secretive.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Have you heard about Hugo and Kim?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Did they really get pinned?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> All four of them sing together, swaying and bouncing in time with the music.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “Did she kiss him and cry? Did he pin the pin on? Or was he too shy?”</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>They all set aside their items and pick up their phones, taking them with them as they dance to the center of the ring together. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well, I heard they got pinned.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah! Yeah!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Laughter rises from the crowd when a spotlight shines down on a large group of annoyed and bored looking performers in suits, Roasted at the front of the pack with his arms crossed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I was hopin' they would!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> The four sing, skirts swinging as they step towards the group subtly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh-Huh!” The group grumbles. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now they're livin' at last!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He's </span>
  <em>
    <span>gone!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The group gripes when the four of them get close enough to basically snuggle up to them and Roasted has to bite his lip to keep from laughing when Dog Biscuit loops her arms around his neck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Goin' steady for good!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Another spotlight shines down on Funnel, who looks timid and nervous as he holds a phone between his cheek and his shoulder. In his hands is a notepad and on his face is a shaky smile nobody can see, as if he’s trying to win over who he’s talking to through the phone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hello, Mister Henkel, this is Harvey Johnson,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> he sings timidly, fidgeting. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Can </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>I-”</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The audience </span>
  <em>
    <span>erupts</span>
  </em>
  <span> into laughter when his voice cracks harshly, Pirouline included, reaching a pitch and a scratchiness never heard before from the ringleader.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“-speak to Penelope Ann?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A spotlight turns on and another performer is underneath it, hopping from foot to foot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Is it true about Kim?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She sings, not really paying attention.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Penelope?” Funnel asks softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I just knew it somehow!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“About the prom…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I must call her right up!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Saturday?” For a beat, Funnel sounds hopeful.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I can't talk to you now!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She slams the phone down and starts dialing someone else as the light over her fades out. Funnel regards the phone sadly before he sighs and crosses out a number on his notepad.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“GOIN’ STEADY!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>More performers in skirts come skipping in with phones in their hands, mirroring the line the one the boys have created.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You know it man!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The boys sing, throwing their hands up as they all dance towards each other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“GOIN’ STEADY!” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“It's crazy, man!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two groups cross through the windows left in the lines, some looking pleased beyond belief and others looking less than thrilled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“GOIN’ STEADY!” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You know it!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They all stop on a dime and look at the perform next to them from the opposite group, Poppy, Dog Biscuit, and Roasted in the center of it all. The boys pout at the girls while the girls just grin as they go still. Four spotlights shine down on four of the girls, all of them looking unimpressed with the whole affair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“It won't last!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>One sings, checking her nails.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Not at all!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Another barks, rolling her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“He's too thin!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Another scoffs, flipping her hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“She's too tall!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> The final snickers, fluffing her blouse. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Funnels spotlight comes back on and this time he’s sitting upside down in his chair, balls of paper littered around him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hello, Missus Miller, this is Harvey Johnson. Can </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>I-”</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once again, his voice cracks horribly and he blushes up to his hairline as he falls out of his chair. He tugs at his collar as he clears his throat, scrambling back into his chair as the audience cackles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“-speak to Debra Sue?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Funnels spotlight fades out, another comes up on-</span>
  <em>
    <span>FIREBALL?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Pirouline damn near falls out of her chair as she leans forward with her eyes wide, blushing a little as she puts her hand over her mouth. Fireball doesn’t really look like he dressed himself, and knowing that Poppy is part of this performance, it’s likely that he didn’t, but that does </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> mean he doesn’t look good. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His hair is slicked back neatly and his usual black, rectangular glasses have been swapped for the spiffy, gold framed red aviator shades currently nestled on his face. His trench coat has been replaced by a dark orange blazer with the sleeves rolled up and his plain orange polo has been exchanged for a button down of the same color, but paler, though a few of the buttons near his chest have been left open. His charred uniform pants have been replaced with khakis and, like all of his pants, they’re burned at the cuffs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But the most important thing on his outfit is the two shiny heart shaped pins on his blazer front.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He seems to be waving goodbye to someone and he starts when he turns and ends up face to face with a very huffy Roasted Chestnut and his posse.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hiya Hugo.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>They all sing, glaring at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They all stomp towards him in time with their hands on their hips and Fireball holds his hands up defensively, but he looks confused and concerned with their attitudes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hiya </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>stupid!”</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roasted bumps his chest against Fireballs and the detective stumbles back a step or two, growling as he adjusts his shades. He goes to speak, but he gets cut off when they suddenly circle him, still looking indignant.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Whatcha' wanna-”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They all take to shoving him around in time with the lyrics. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“GO! GET! PINNED! </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>FOR?”</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They part and let him fall out of the circle and hit the ground, but the girls hoist him back up, taking turns dancing with him despite the fact that he’s still discombobulated. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well I heard they got pinned!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> The girls sing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Did you mean it?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The boys sing, one of them grabbing Fireball so it’s sung directly to him before pushing him away back to the girls in a neausiating game of back and forth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I was hopin’ they would!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Lost your marbles?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Now they’re living at last!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Are you </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>nutty?”</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Going steady for-”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They’re all cut by Funnel, who looks tired and annoyed as he stands in the middle of it all with his phone cord wrapped about him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hello, Mrs Garfein, is Charity home from school yet?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p><em><span>“Did they really get pinned?”</span></em> <span>The girls sing to the poor man, clinging to him excitedly as if he has more information to give. </span><em><span>“GOIN’ STEADY?”</span></em></p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“She saw him...” </span>
  </em>
  <span>the boys sing, completely defeated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I was hoping they would! GOIN’ STEADY!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The girls all skip out to the edge of the ring, seemingly retrieving something.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“She got him…”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Now they're livin' at last! GOIN’ STEADY!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“She snagged him…”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Going steady for good!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The boys all throw their hands up and finally give up entirely as they shrug, some of them even smiling as they look around for Fireball, who seems to have disappeared. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“If you gotta go, </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>that's </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>the way to go!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The girls all suddenly rush forward and put down a chair backwards just as the boys sit down, all on time with the music. They harmonize underneath them as the boys all tap their feet and rest their cheeks on their hands, sighing as they dance with only their legs and no part of their upper body.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“When they got you hooked! Then you're really cooked! Whatcha gonna do?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The boys all stand and turn their chairs around, standing on them. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Whatcha gonna do?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well, I heard they got pinned!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The boys tilt the chairs and let them hit the ground on time with the music and lyrics, each one being caught by a girl before they can fall and twirled back down to the ground. With their new found partners, the girls tease and play at the boys, who look exasperated and disgusted, but anyone could see the smiles they’re all hiding. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh man,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> the boys sing, faces in their hands. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I was thinking they would!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oooh </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>ma~n!”</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Now they're livin' at last!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ohhhhh ma~n!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Goin' steady for good!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The girls all roll their eyes and grab the boys hands, swinging them around and making them stumble before they roll their eyes themselves and stop the twirling. They all take to dancing together as if it were a sock hop in a way that doesn’t seem to be scripted, most of it just being song appropriate freestyle. The boys all harmonize and scat under the girls as they sing, very slowly looking pleased as they all dance.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Goin' steady! Goin' steady! Goin' steady, steady for good!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> The boys all spin and dip their partners before letting them back up.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “Goin' steady! Goin' steady! Goin' steady, steady for good!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A spotlight suddenly shines on Fireball, who’s trying to sneak out the exit. He freezes in place comical and starts to sweat nervously as he slowly looks at the groups. The girls all squeal and rush at him with Poppy at the very front of it all, snatching him up and holding him up above their heads.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>“HE’S IN LOVE WITH KIM, KIM’S IN LOVE WITH HIM!”</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fireball gets spun around by three different people before he crashes into somebody standing still, but his moment of relief is short lived when Funnel starts dancing with him. The detective looks sick, but he stays on his feet and dances along while Funnel struggles to keep the dance together. It’s clear he doesn’t know where to put his hands and he’s nervous as all hell, but he keeps it together like a teenage boy practicing dancing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Funnel dips Fireball and seems like he’s about to let him drop, but he takes him by the hands and slings him up into the air as hard as he can. Fireball looks like a startled cat as he goes up and he’s lucky he’s caught with how much he’s flailing, Poppy holding onto his wrists and swinging with him above the audience</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“GOIN’ STEADY!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The boys sing this time, dancing towards the girls with their hands behind their backs.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “GOIN’ STEADY!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well, oh, well! Do~ tell!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The girls sing underneath them, dancing towards them as well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“GOIN’ STEADY, STEADY FOR GOOD! GOIN’ STEADY!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The boys all reclaim their partners and spin them to them, starting up the dancing all over again with smiles as they laugh together. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well, oh, well! Do~ tell!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“GOIN’ STEADY! GOIN’ STEADY, STEADY FOR GOOD!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Other chatter starts to pick up underneath the singing as some of them return back to their phones. The dancing turns into tap dancing as they all move in one choreographed line, crossing one leg over the other and spinning as they all harmonize jazzy </span>
  <em>
    <span>“OH YEAH~!”</span>
  </em>
  <span>s together. They start to trade off “Goin’ steady!”s as they lean back and forth towards one another, all of them looking excited as they hop from foot to foot when the boys sing “Goin’ steady for good!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“OOOOOOOH...”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone, Funnel included, all turn and gestures towards Fireball and Poppy as they hold the note. Fireball activates his powers and Poppy swings him back before throwing him up and forward, Fireball tucking his knees to his chest and becoming a ring of flames as he somersaults through the air.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“YEAH!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fireball lands in a kneeling position on the empty seat beside Pirouline and Merlot, holding open a box with four more heart pins in it towards them. He’s panting and he genuinely looks like he’s about to throw up, but he’s still smiling as he takes a second to fix his glasses.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wanna go steady?” He chuckles a little, “No, this isn't a marriage proposal. Not yet.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Ending</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>While Fireball awaits the answer, the music fades out in a loud jazzy roar. Poppy flips down to join the rest of the Crackerjack Circus on the ground and all of them wave as the audience explodes into earth shaking cheers and applause. The performers start to file out backstage with goodbyes and thanks while Funnel climbs into his trapeze hoop for the last time tonight, rising into the air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope you all enjoyed the show!”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Howdy hey, strangers who don't know what this is! If you're interested in this, check out this!:<br/>https://ask-funnel-cake-cookie.tumblr.com<br/>The cookie Merlot mentioned in this story does not belong to me, she belongs to: https://askcranberrycookie.tumblr.com</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>